whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Goratrix
“He was the object of our devotion, the meaning behind the sacrifice of uncounted lives - Pythagoreans, Catharists, Masons, alchemists - all struggling in darkness so that one day, generations hence, one man could hold in his hand the forbidden fruit, the Philosopher’s Stone, the elixir of life everlasting. His name was called Goratrix, our lightbearer, our Prometheus, our Lucifer.” ''- Aisling Sturbridge '''Goratrix', also known as "The Betrayer", was the most ambitious, talented and reckless of Tremere's seven disciples. Biography Goratrix was a mage of House Tremere, who was introduced into the order in the early 900's. He proved himself as talented, ambitious and determined, earning him a place at the side of Tremere. Additionally, he developed a rivalry with another apprentice, the Swede Etrius, whom he despised for his self-righteousness and overcaution. In 980, it was Goratrix that led the ritual to consecrate Ceoris as the prime chantry of a chain of lesser guildhouses placed across Transylvania, to harness the vis in the soil. During the ritual, Goratrix emasculated himself to lay a powerful seed for the chantry, but thanks to the failure of the participating magi, Ponticulus, who was killed and his head, along with Goratrix' member, were placed in the earth by hated Etrius, he was weakened. As lord of Ceoris, he and Etrius competed even more furiously for their masters favour and after Etrius discovered that magic was dying, both searched for ways to maintain their immortality. Goratrix was put in charge of the project. He was the mage responsible for creating the potion that turned the Tremere into vampires by experimenting on the native Tzimisce, and was responsible for convincing the rest of the House to adopt it, neglecting to mention certain undesirable side effects. He was also the one who pushed to quickly introduce as many members of the House into the fold as possible. During the Omen War, Goratrix, with the aid of Virstania, created the first Gargoyles in 1121 and unleashed them against the attacking Tzimisce. He was also the first one to experiment with the new devised Thaumaturgy and headed many additional ressearches, such as an abandoned project of manufacturing vitae. After Tremere diablerized Saulot and entered torpor, Tremere was manipulated somehow to send Goratrix instead of Meerlinda to act out his will in France, an act that greatly infuriated Goratrix. He learned, however, that the incitrate politics of Paris were more to his liking than the secluded walls of Ceoris. While he conspired against Etrius, who had succeeded him as lord of Ceoris, he involved himself in the politics of the french nobility, where Goratrix got in conflict with the Knights of the Temple of Solomon. He was finally able to bring Philip the Fair to arrest the Templars in France around 1307. When Tremere awoke, he recognized that he made a mistake sending Goratrix to France, and also discovered that he must have been manipulated. He summoned Goratrix to Ceoris to be punished, but in a panic Goratrix fled, leaving the Tremere behind. Goratrix's ambition eventually led him to defect to the Sabbat in the 18th century, forming a parallel society, House Goratrix, conventionally called the Tremere antitribu. He made his personal chantry in Mexico City, far from his parent Clan. The House continued to exist until 1999, when Tremere, losing his war with Saulot, possessed Goratrix and sealed his soul in a mirror. Tremere then destroyed the antitribu, leading to the end of Goratrix's short-lived but infamous unlife. Character Sheet Goratrix, the BetrayerVDA: Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, p. 93VDA: Ashen Cults, p. 55 Sire: None Nature: Monster Demeanor: Rogue Generation: 4th Embrace: 1022 Apparent Age: Early 30′s Gallery The_Becoming_(Tremere).jpg|The original Tremere Vampires The_Founding_of_Ceoris.jpg|The ritual of the founding of Ceoris, led by Goratrix Goratrix_the_Betrayer.jpg|Goratrix, the Betrayer Goratrix_2nd_Edition.gif|Goratrix (2nd Edition) Goratrix_VTES.jpg|Goratrix VTES card Goratrix_VTES_card.jpg|Goratrix VTES card, alternate version References *VDA: Transylvania Chronicles *VDA: Transylvania by Night *VTM: Clanbook: Tremere Revised *VTM: Guide to the Sabbat *VTDA: House of Tremere Category:Tremere Category:Antitribu Category:Fourth Generation vampires Category:Fifth Generation vampires